


Deer in the Headlights

by waterthemelon



Series: HQ Celebrity AU series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Makeup Artist! Kenma, Model! Kuroo, makeup artist and model au, reuploaded, there's some iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterthemelon/pseuds/waterthemelon
Summary: Kenma likes makeup. Every face is a smooth canvas for him to paint on.His favorite piece goes by the name of Kuroo Tetsurou. Not that he'd admit that.





	Deer in the Headlights

**Author's Note:**

> (deleted at first- re-uploaded) 
> 
> So I had planned a KuroKen AU which occurred before the BokuAka took place? And here it is?
> 
> A HUGE shout out to my best friend peppersnot. Honestly, I don't think I could have written this fic at all without your help. Thank you for helping me plan it out, from providing that prompt (write me a fic where Kenma calls Kuroo 'Tetsu' and Kuroo flails) to beta-ing and helping me keep Kenma in character.  
> Thank you Gabbi for your help as well, I'd be stuck on that one point (and without a name for Kuroo's kitten!)
> 
> This was an interesting experience and I never thought I'd write SO much pls kill me :)))

The light buzz of conversations echoed the small café. The whir of the fan could be heard and the pleasant aroma of coffee and baked treats was present. A dyed blond with his roots needing retouching sat in the corner on a small table with an enthusiastic and loud red-head. The blond had a scowl and the red-head grinned like no tomorrow. One would assume from afar, had the couple caught their attention, that a teasing session was being conducted that very moment.

That assumption was somewhat correct.

“Honestly, it can’t be a mere coincidence that you and  _Tetsu_  are hired for the same photoshoots.” The red-head mused out as he stirred his smoothie with his straw. “It’s more like fate…don’t you think Kenma?”

The dyed blond felt his cheeks warm. “Shut it Shouyou.”

“What?” Shouyou pouted. “It’s strange isn’t it? A week before you had to do his makeup in Yahaba-san’s collection photoshoot. And just yesterday you both were in Sugawara-san’s photoshoot! Not to mention  _last month-.”_

“Shouyou, just stop it.” Kenma muttered sourly as he shrank back in his seat. Of course he knew it was weird. He wasn’t that dense to have not noticed.

Shouyou grinned mischievously and leaned in, “Also…not to mention the fact that he calls you  _Kitten_ and you call him  _Tetsu._ What is this trend I’m seeing?”

If Kenma could flip the table and spill Shouyou’s smoothie and his own tea to seal his friend’s mouth he would gladly do so. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side today as they were in a public place and the last thing Kenma wanted was to attract unnecessary attention.

“You know the reason why I call him Tetsu. Besides, I don’t call him that to his  _face._ ” Kenma looked down as if he was addressing his tea rather than his friend.

Kuroo Tetsurou. He was a leading male model in Japan, known for his ‘bad boy’ looks and ‘devious’ smile. Hence referring him as  _Kuroo_ would be a problem, especially when he would talk about his annoying crush on him. It would probably cause unwanted attention, opinions of people about him and terrible rumors which could reach straight to Tetsurou’s ears. It would indeed be troublesome since he found himself doing said model’s makeup more frequently than he liked. People knew the model by ‘Kuroo’ and even though Kenma knew no one would believe he found the model interesting in a ‘like’ sense, still, referring to him as  _Tetsu_ was safer.

Even Shouyou couldn’t believe it when he came to know that Kenma liked the model. Why did he tell Shouyou anyways? He was probably not in his right mind at that time. Heck, he did not even remember disclosing about his feelings to Shouyou; all he could recall was the red-head jumping enthusiastically over the fact that  _Kenma finally likes someone._

Thinking hard, Kenma came to the conclusion that he may have confessed in that one drinking game with Shouyou based on taking a shot whenever the magical boys in this one anime said, “ _Love_ ”. Who knew they’d mention the damn word so many times in  _one_ episode.

Going back to the topic at hand,  _crush_  was a simple word which didn’t really capture what Kenma thought of the model. To be honest, it wasn’t even a crush, Kenma wanted to argue, it was just his feelings of a moment. A terrible moment which refused to pass. He remembered the first time he met Tetsurou.

It was last year in a fashion week. His hair could not be missed even in the busy backstage. At that time Kenma was assigned to do Tetsurou’s makeup. He remembered his ridiculous opinion that the model had great cheekbones and had the perfect smile. The model was cheery, and he was certainly hard to do with him talking animatedly to Bokuto Koutarou in the next seat. However what he couldn’t forget about the model was his serious expression. Kenma had noticed his subject studying him while trying to be discrete about it. However, he was failing at it and Kenma couldn’t help but wonder if someone important was in the reflection of the mirror behind him or the model was actually interested in him in some way or the other.

He remembered the next shoot in which he had to do Tetsurou’s makeup after the fashion week. The model had entered the studio drenched from head to toe since he had ran half way through the streets without an umbrella because his car was stuck in traffic. It was really hard to dry him off, his hair proving to be the biggest monster Kenma had ever dealt with. He had cursed the hairstylist for not showing up and leaving him to do the job. To make matters worse, Tetsurou had decided it was a great time to initiate small talk with Kenma.

“ _Wow, okay, I think you did my makeup before but I never caught your name.”_

_“Oh, is that green eyeliner? It’s so cool! The shade really suits you.”_

_“You don’t talk much do you?”_

_“You’re really blunt. You kind of remind me of my kitten. She didn’t accept me at first either.”_

_“Thanks for your hard work Kitten.”_

Kenma snapped out of the memory with Tetsurou. He scowled at Shouyou who was already knowingly grinning at him.

“He’s just different…and okay I guess.” Kenma bit his lower lip uneasily as Shouyou leaned in closer.

“Like how he noticed your eyeliner?”

“People notice, they just don’t mention it.” Kenma felt his cheeks getting warmer as Shouyou rolled his eyes.

“Don’t you have to do his makeup tomorrow?” The red head asked before he slurped the last of his smoothie.

Kenma nodded. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Tetsurou. He just hoped the model wouldn’t call him ‘Kitten’ that often. He remembered in Sugawara Koushi’s new drama poster shoot, Tetsurou was to be a background model but he still turned heads at his direction. During the whole makeup prep time, Tetsurou tried to chat with Kenma and ruffled the makeup artist’s hair before taking his position. It caused a lot of eyes to turn to Kenma’s direction which had made him shrink to a corner and play on his PSP to avoid the whispers and stares.

Tomorrow would be a  _fine_ day, Kenma thought miserably. Tetsurou would probably try to talk to him again. The model was interesting to have a good conversation with but Kenma was uneasy with the suspicious glances and whispers thrown in their direction. Tetsurou may be used to them or he just didn’t think these sort of things mattered, but Kenma was different.

Sometimes Kenma questioned his life decisions. Why on earth did he think taking up a career with so much social exposure was a good idea? However it was no lie that he was fascinated by makeup. He preferred prepping female models since they had more vibrant colors and tones but he also liked the bronze and neutral tones for male models. Granted Kenma did not like unnecessary physical contact, but when it came to applying someone’s makeup, the sensation was far more satisfying than playing a game. The model’s face was his canvas and he had to perfect it. It was a game as well but with a more challenging and aesthetic feel to it.

Not to mention, he did not need to fear being studied or stared at since his subject would mostly have their eyes closed or they were just too preoccupied with their phones and far more interesting lives. Kenma was just a sort of shadow in their lives, there but not very significant for them to get friendly with him. Kenma kept that reasoning for everyone, until Tetsurou came along. Everything was fine till he decided to be friendly and Kenma couldn’t hate him for that. In fact, he looked forward to having a light conversation with Tetsurou. It would have been a far better situation if the questioning stares would halt.

It was also Shouyou’s fault. His best friend wouldn’t stop emphasizing on the term ‘ _crush’_ and that just made Kenma more conscious about his feelings for the model. After all even besides the incident in the fashion week, Kenma often found Tetsurou looking at him through the mirror. There were times when he actually became nervous with the model. He was afraid of what the model thought about him. There were times when he nearly messed up in his work because of his thoughts tormenting him while doing Tetsurou’s makeup.

This was all Shouyou’s fault.

“It will be troublesome.” Kenma shot Shouyou a dirty look at which the red-head grinned cheekily.

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

“You’re late today Kitten.”

Kenma frowned as he heard the nickname. “Please don’t call me that.” He said as he hung his jacket on the side.

Tetsurou tilted his head slightly in question. He seemed as if he was trying to look cute. His hair was still the same spiky mess. He coughed and ran a hand through his hair before seating himself on the chair before Kenma.

Kenma busied himself with setting makeup supplies on the dresser, trying to avoid eye contact with the model. The designer soon entered the room and explained the look she desired for Tetsurou to have.

“I want him to look dangerous. You know that smokey eye look? It should be contrasting and sharp. Very sexy lips and do something for his cheekbones as well.” She moved her hands animatedly as if she was visualizing the shot already.

Kenma glanced at Tetsurou seated right behind the designer and their eyes met. Tetsurou shrugged and then stuck out his tongue and motioned a ‘crazy’ sign. Kenma shook his head. Tetsurou was trying to make him laugh at the designer’s face.

“I also want you to make sure that he has no blush. Last time this imbecile calling himself an ‘expert’ put on blush on the models of my previous collections really going against-.”

Kenma was not paying attention to the designer anymore. Rather, he was looking at Tetsurou who was pretending to yawn.

“To sum it up: Sexy and Dangerous.”

At this Kenma noticed Tetsurou roll his eyes and shook his head. He cupped his face and blinked slowly as if he was trying to look innocent. He winked at Kenma before he dropped his hands and gazed at the makeup artist with a long, hard and serious expression with a raised eyebrow.

Kenma had reached his limit.

He laughed.

 

 

“Kitten, you’re terrible at keeping your cool.”

Kenma flicked the model’s forehead at which the other whined in response.

“It’s your fault.” He muttered, “And don’t call me that.”

Tetsurou blinked. “What… ‘Kitten’?” He then smirked. “Can I call you ‘Sweetums’ instead? You really remind me of my kitten.”

Kenma scrunched his face and Tetsurou’s playful expression was now replaced with worry.

“Ah sorry! I’m sorry Kozume-san, I sometimes forget my limits when I tease.”

Kenma held the eyeshadow palette and brush and Tetsurou closed his eyes instantly.

“I’m sorry.” Tetsurou whispered again when Kenma’s hand shook a bit.

Kenma took in a deep breath, “You just caught me off-guard.”

“Heh, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. You didn't commit a crime.” Kenma said as his strokes became steadier and he was able to blend in the shades.

“No, no…I made you feel uncomfortable. I won’t call you ‘Kitten’.”

“I don’t hate the nickname…” Kenma trailed off as he bit his lips and stepped back to study the smokey eyes he had done. Instead of a complete black shade, he stuck with shades of grey and had added a hint of gold near the corner of the eyes.

“But I use it too much, right?” Tetsurou seemed to have read his mind.

Kenma nodded, forgetting the fact that Tetsurou still had his eyes closed. “You can call me Kenma though. I don’t really like the formalities.”

Tetsurou smiled in response, “Kenma it is then.”

 

 

Normally, during photoshoots, Kenma would have his phone out and he would play a game or two. His only job then was for touch ups which happened rarely especially in an air conditioned studio with no fear of running makeup or humidity.

However, in this case, Kenma found himself looking away from his phone screen. His eyes were fixated on Tetsurou instead. The model was seated quite comfortably on a black leather sofa with his legs up on the coffee table. His one arm was resting on his thigh and the other arm was hung on the back of the sofa, a magazine held loosely while he stared hard at the camera.

_A fierce expression._

Kenma could feel his face getting warmer despite being in the air conditioned studio. He took in a deep breath and tore his eyes away from Tetsurou.

He didn’t care about how attractive Tetsurou looked.

_He didn’t care. He didn’t care. He didn’t care._

Unfortunately, his eyes betrayed his will as he found himself looking at Tetsurou leaning against the wall, wearing a rather amused expression, his hand barely covering his mouth and the other positioned as if he was unbuttoning his collar. The photographer turned away to study the shot transferred to computer which gave Tetsurou the opportunity to scan his surroundings.

Of course he’d catch Kenma staring right at him.

Kenma would argue that it was just a coincidence. He was certainly not looking at how fine Tetsurou looked in the designer’s wardrobe, how well the pants fitted Tetsurou’s form and how attractive he would have been without makeup. Tetsurou had a naturally attractive face.

Kenma wasn’t fooling anyone, he thought miserably. Tetsurou waved at him and gave him a small smile, the manner contrasting with his ‘dangerous’ get up.

“ _What a dork.”_ Kenma thought to himself as he nodded and then unlocked his phone to get himself distracted.

_What a cute and annoying dork._

 

 

“Hey Kit- um Kenma!” Tetsurou waved at the dyed blond as he exited the set up.

Kenma looked up from his game and tried not to frown. None of this was fair to him. Doing Tetsurou’s makeup, potentially having a crush on said model and now seeing the said potential crush model in a tight tank top and boxers.

A voice inside his head now resembling his current employer hissed, “ _Designer boxers you mean.”_

“The photo shoot is over.” Tetsurou smiled as if he knew all along that Kenma wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings.

Kenma studied Tetsurou’s face, “You ate the lipstick.” He stated.

Tetsurou furrowed his brow. “No I didn’t.”

Kenma shook his head. “Your teeth.”

Tetsurou flicked his tongue at his teeth. “Is it gone?”

It was a natural shade of pink but it was still apparent on Tetsurou’s front teeth. Kenma took out a tissue from his pocket and Tetsurou bent down a bit so that he could wipe the lipstick off. After doing so Kenma stepped back and a thought crept up to him, questioning as to why he thought it was okay to do just  _that._ After all, Tetsurou could have just simply washed it later along with the makeup.

Tetsurou didn’t seem to mind it all. In fact he thanked Kenma before disappearing towards the dressing room to change. It was then when Kenma decided to take his leave. He found the designer with the photographer, inspecting the shots taken.

“I’ll be going then.” Kenma announced.

“Of course Kozume-san. I’ll have your payment transferred to your account as we agreed.”

Kenma nodded and bowed. “Thank you for having me.”

 

 

Happy that he was able to avoid Tetsurou, though feeling a bit guilty about it, Kenma walked briskly through the streets of Tokyo. It was dark now and a cool breeze made Kenma tuck his hands in his jacket’s pockets. His palm brushed against a piece of paper. Confused, he took out the now crumpled paper and stepped nearer to a shop to read it. The note was written in a neat hand writing.

 

_“”””””Hey Kitten, guess who : >_

_So I really want you to see Sweetums okay, but idk your schedule and stuff. So I was hoping I could send you her pictures?_

_Here’s my number (xxx-xxx-xxx-x)_

_You won’t regret, Sweetums is the most beautiful kitten you’ve ever seen.”””””_

 

Kenma was tempted to throw the paper away. But considering that Tetsurou had actually given him his number was a huge thing. Hence, his phone was out as he typed in the number and save it as ‘ _Tetsu’._

Shouyou would find out soon, and Kenma was not prepared for more teasing. As if his friend was any worse right now. He groaned as he sent Tetsurou a text.

Why him.

* * *

 

“Okay, but seriously bro, we need to talk.” A built man with bleached hair and black streaks flopped on the couch beside Tetsurou. His round gold eyes and his ridiculous hairstyle made him resemble an owl. He seemed to scan the lounge before throwing a questioning look at Tetsurou.

Tetsurou sighed, “Sweetums is in the guest room with the Drama Queen, don’t worry.” He shifted a bit to give his friend more space.

“Oh is Drama Queen still upset?”

“Bokuto Koutarou, my bro, my main man…how long have we known Oikawa Tooru?”

Koutarou shook his head, “He’s still upset.”

“I went to pull a bit more of his strings but he threw the remote at me.” Tetsurou scrunched his nose. “He crashes into  _my_ apartment when he has his fights with his manager slash boyfriend and then tries to hurt  _me._ Not to mention the constant complaining.” Tetsurou began to imitate Tooru in a high pitched voice, “Iwa-chan did this, Iwa-chan did that.”

Koutarou laughed. “Well, this is the one place Iwaizumi-san won’t come anyways.”

“I can get why the dude already said no to Oikawa to visit his family.”

“He still has like…more than a month with Iwaizumi-san before he takes his vacation…”

“Drama Queen.” They both groaned out in unison.

“Shut up!” a screech echoed from the guestroom and the two men cackled.

“Alright so…I was going to ask you something.” Koutarou wheezed out in between laughs.

“Fire away.” Tetsurou wiped a tear.

“So…” Koutarou inched closer, “Who’s Kozume-san that you requested Daichi to book you with whenever possible?”

Tetsurou pushed Koutarou away, grinning. “Oh come on. He’s a makeup artist. And a pretty talented one.”

“Ooh he’s pretty. And?” Koutarou poked Tetsurou’s cheek before his finger was swatted away.

“And he doesn’t ask such stupid questions unlike  _some_ people I know.”

Koutarou grinned. “Of course. He’s cute right?”

Tetsurou covered his face in exasperation. “He’s cute, but I didn’t request him because I find him attractive.”

“So you do find him attractive!” Koutarou waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Tetsurou rolled his eyes.

“No, I mean…” He held out his hands to explain, “He’s reserved, respectful and genuinely fun to be around with. You know the kind of questions thrown at us by the prep teams in almost every shoot?”

Koutarou frowned at the mention of it. “Last time this one backstage director asked me if I had gotten a Botox treatment for my lips and I didn’t. Plus she wouldn’t take my answer as valid.”

“Yeah so we’ve been asked weird stuff all the time,” Tetsurou began to list down the instances, “Did I pick up any  _hot babes_  in my trip to Paris by this one magazine interview, the labels of me as a playboy when I’ve not really dated many people to claim such a thing…nor would I do anything that shallow. Then always bringing up shoots with the celebs I’ve had, peering into my social life and coming up with who knows what for publicity we’ve never asked for…”

Koutarou groaned and Tetsurou sighed. At least he had his best bud beside him during the problems of their career.

“But Kenma,” Tetsurou breathed out, “I don’t know if he remembered the fashion week last year, but it was such a relief to be around someone who didn’t poke around? Who didn’t care who I was? Well not in the way most people cared about anyways.”

Koutarou threw his arm around Tetsurou and pulled him close, his mouth forming a smirk. “Are you sure you don’t like  _like_ him?”

Tetsurou ignored that and continued, “Then he did my makeup again and I was the one trying to start conversation because well, I found him interesting. Mysterious even. Or perhaps he’s the perfect person in my life who I have yet to know more about.” He shook his head when Koutarou beamed at him, “I just… I just think he’s a good person in this evil world of ours and that’s rare to find okay?”

“Roger.”

“Bro.”

Tetsurou decided against telling Koutarou that he had given Kenma his number through one of the cheesiest ways possible. He knew he was going to miss Kenma while washing his makeup and wrapping things up so seeing Kenma’s jacket in the prep room gave him an idea. He was extremely pleased when he got the text. Now he had Kenma’s number saved in his phone and he could be closer to the makeup artist.

As friends of course.

 

* * *

 

“Is that a picture from Tetsu?” Shouyou smooshed his cheek against Kenma’s face to get a better look as they walked together in the mall. “Saturday night…with this cutie.” He read the caption out loud and his smile widened. “You both sure are close.”

Kenma pushed Shouyou away scowling. As if. He looked at the picture again. Tetsurou had taken a selfie with a small grey tabby kitten on his shoulder. Kenma had to admit it was kind of cute. He was careful in not blurting it out in Shouyou’s presence though.

The new addition in Kenma’s life posed as a top model. Kuroo Tetsurou. The teasing from Shouyou’s side did not seem to cease at all. Not to mention his constant nudging that  _Tetsu_ may in fact like Kenma a bit more. Kenma would brush it off because he knew the model really couldn’t have a crush on him. They were friends. Not only did Tetsurou share pictures of Sweetums, his kitten, but they both had started to casually text each other. Kenma would receive ‘Good morning’ and ‘Goodnight’ texts from the model. He would often get videos of Sweetums running around or playing. On other occasions Tetsurou would send him videos at work, pranking some poor soul with the model Bokuto Koutarou. Quite often that poor soul was the top model Oikawa Tooru.

Besides Shouyou’s teases, Kenma had to admit that he too was a bit doubtful over what Tetsurou’s real feelings were towards him. It wasn’t as if Kenma disliked talking to Tetsurou, in fact, their conversations were actually refreshing. Perhaps Kenma only found the model as a good friend. Tetsurou was an observant individual, Kenma noticed, he seemed to know Kenma’s train of thoughts quite well even though they hadn’t known each other for a very long time.

As Kenma replied to Tetsurou’s text, he wondered silently when he would be able to do his makeup again. Around a month had passed and none of them had work in the same place. He waited at a restaurant table for Shouyou to return from the toilet so that they could order. He wondered if one day he and Tetsurou could spend an evening like he and Shouyou normally did. Kenma felt a blush creep up onto his face as he remembered how Tetsurou looked so calm when his eyes were closed, how long his eyelashes were and how soft his lips seemed when Kenma would apply the lipstick.

He felt himself shrink in his seat.

_Why was he thinking about this now?_

“Troublesome.” Kenma muttered to himself.

“Huh? Did you say something?” Shouyou asked as he took his seat and scooped up the menu.

“You’re troublesome. And you’re red” Kenma said loudly at which Shouyou gasped.

“Wha- what did I do?” Shouyou stammered, “And I just bumped into s-someone.”

Kenma’s eyes scanned the restaurant and saw a familiar tall, raven haired boy.

_Oh._

“He has his shift?” Kenma blinked back to Shouyou who was very red.

“N…no he’s covering for Kunimi-san.”

“This is what you get when you decide to have dinner at the place you work in.” he deadpanned.

“It’s nearest to the mall! Kenma! Let’s just order  _sheesh_.”

 

* * *

 

“You know…that green eyeliner really suits you.”

Kenma rolled his eyes at which Tetsurou grinned wider.

“See? Right there. Gold.” He waved his hand in front of Kenma as if he was trying to look mystical.

“Stay still.” Kenma ordered as he colored in Tetsurou’s eyebrows.

Tetsurou obeyed and was silent as Kenma put the eye makeup away and stepped back to check the model’s face. He then picked up a nude shade of lipstick but didn’t apply it yet. He frowned at Tetsurou’s chapped lips.

“Are you drinking enough water?” Kenma questioned.

Tetsurou’s eyes fluttered open and Kenma swallowed. Now Tetsurou was looking at him with a confused stare and touching his lips as well.

“I guess I’m not.”

Kenma licked his lips and mentally slapped himself. He turned away and took out a chap stick from his kit and threw it at Tetsurou who caught it.

“Apply that and then I’ll do your lips.”

Realizing his choice of words were very poor Kenma expected the smug look on Tetsurou’s face. The model had his brow raised and his expression seemed to be highly suggestive. Damn him and his attractive face. Kenma wondered if Tetsurou would still have that look if he was kissed.

Wait.

_What?_

“I’m checking with the photographer about the lighting.” Kenma excused himself and left the dressing room, hoping that Tetsurou hadn’t seen him getting red.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Kenma checked his messages and saw a text from Tetsurou. He threw a glance towards the direction of the dressing room. He opened the message:

 **Tetsu:**   **Hey Kitten! Was wondering if we’d have coffee together after work? =3**

Today was probably going to be a long day.

 

 

“So how have you been?” Tetsurou asked as peered at Kenma through his large sunglasses. They both were waiting for their order and Tetsurou looked ridiculously suspicious wearing those sunglasses inside the small coffee shop. Other than that he looked nice enough in his white dress shirt and faded jeans. Tetsurou rolled up his sleeves and rested his chin on his hand, waiting for Kenma to answer.

“Fine...” Kenma tried to not sound awkward. He had taken out his phone as a reflex and opened a game on it.

Tetsurou studied the shorter man before him. Kenma looked adorable with his hair tied back loosely into a tiny ponytail. He was wearing a navy blue shirt, untucked and black pants; a simple yet classic look. Kenma pulled it off perfectly. Not to mention the touch of the green eyeliner was a great addition.

Tetsurou had grown to like Kenma more over the past month. The other was surprisingly sharp and witty in his texts. He was blunt and honest which Tetsurou admired. It just made him want to spend more time with the other. Too bad he didn’t know how to admit that he enjoyed Kenma’s company without sounding weird.

“How’s Sweetums?” Kenma looked up from his game and Tetsurou held his breath as he felt himself getting lost into those brilliant gold eyes.

He leaned back and gave a small smile, “She’s fine! Getting bigger by the day though. I’ll miss her being tiny.” He took out his own phone and started to show Kenma the recent pictures he took of her in the morning. Most of them were of her seated on a sleeping Tooru’s hair.

“You should come over and see her someday.” Tetsurou suggested. When he didn’t get an immediate reply, he peeked at Kenma and nearly missed the other’s small smile.

“One day.”

The waitress placed their coffee before them. She also put a plate of cinnamon rolls for them. Tetsurou eyed the rolls.

“We didn’t order anything to eat.” Tetsurou pointed out.

The waitress giggled. “It’s from them.” She gestured towards a table in the corner and Tetsurou found a bunch of girls smiling towards their table.

_Oh no._

He made eye contact with one of them and he quickly turned his head away. They were getting up from their table to approach them. Tetsurou touched his head and swore inwardly. He forgot to put on his beanie! He must have left it in the studio. Tetsurou weighed down his options. He could just sign a few autographs and take a few pictures but his manager had strictly told him to avoid fans in the busy fall season. His eyes flickered at Kenma’s direction. He didn’t want Kenma to be quizzed by his fans either.

He could tell they were getting closer. Kenma was now about to drink his coffee. They didn’t have time.

“Um…Kozume-san?”

At this Kenma put his cup down, looking at Tetsurou questioningly. After all he didn’t address the makeup artist formally. Tetsurou jerked his head towards the side, trying to point out the approaching trouble with his facial expressions. Kenma followed suit and he looked at Tetsurou. Kenma was waiting for their move.

“We have to get out of here.” Tetsurou whispered as he got up from his seat.

Kenma got up as well and Tetsurou took a grab for his hand before shouting at the waitress, “Hey! Put the bill on Sawamura Daichi’s tab!”

The waitress nodded, bewildered and Tetsurou quickly steered Kenma away from the girls now on their heels. There was a reporter with them as well. Kenma clutched Tetsurou’s hand for dear life as his fans began to shout for autographs and screams filled in the coffee shop. That and the reporter began to demand who Kenma was.

“Ladies, I’d love to but I’m busy!” Tetsurou smiled and then pointed at the reporter, “And you speak to my manager.”

“But Kuroo-san!”

“Kuroo-san are you on a date?”

“Kuroo-san, you are taking part in a drama again right?”

“So cool!”

Tetsurou waved at them and made a peace sign before exiting the coffee shop. Kenma was blinded by the camera flashes. Why on earth did those fans have professional cameras?  _With flash?_

As soon as they stepped on the street, Tetsurou broke into a run, pulling Kenma along with him. It was difficult for Kenma to keep up. Damn Tetsurou and his long legs. He looked back and saw his fans  _running_ after them.

_Who does that anymore?_

They took a lot of turns and soon Kenma found himself following Tetsurou into a residential apartment. Tetsurou said something to the guard which Kenma did not quite catch as he was trying to breathe. They entered the lobby and Tetsurou flashed him a thumbs up.

“We’re safe here. Quite a run eh?” He wiped the sweat off from his upper lip.

Kenma shot him a dirty look while he still tried to catch his breath. “Tell me again, why we had to run so much again?”

Tetsurou blinked and then coughed, “Well…I may have given myself away with my hair…because I forgot my disguise?”

“So basically it’s your fault entirely.” Kenma concluded. He noticed they were still holding hands. He was unable to tell if his hands were sweaty or both of theirs were. He quickly pulled away and averted his gaze to the ground. He shot a glance at Tetsurou who was rummaging through his jacket’s pockets for something. He studied the lobby. They were supposed to stay here?

“No, we’re going to my apartment…aha!” Tetsurou exclaimed in triumph as he pulled out keys.

Annoyed by the accurate guess of his thoughts, Kenma shot back. “I wasn’t thinking of that.”

Tetsurou gave him what seemed like a playful smirk as they made their way to the elevator.

“Your face said it all.”

“No, I don’t make such a face.”

“You do.”

“I don’t.”

Tetsurou shrugged as they stepped in the elevator. “You make this little pout when you’re not happy with someone or something. I’ve seen you make that face when a designer or a photographer is being unreasonably demanding from you.”

“I really don’t make a face.” Kenma huffed out. He really didn’t, he was sure he had a complete poker face.

“You do~.”

“No I don’t.”

“Hehe.”

 

* * *

 

Tetsurou held the door open for Kenma to enter. The apartment was neat and clean unlike what Kenma had originally expected. That…besides a coat thrown on the ground, a shirt on the couch and a tie on the kitchen counter.

It seemed as if something had happened and Tetsurou had probably guessed it as Kenma saw the other man cover his face in complete horror.

“No…nope…he said he wouldn’t step into my apartment…Sweetums is too young for that oh no  _Oikawa.”_

Tetsurou charged to a bedroom door and started to bang hard on it. “Oikawa I swear to every alien you claim to be in fucking- oh wait no swearing- in space! If you and Iwaizumi are doing the do in  _my_ guestroom and in  _my_ apartment, I am kicking you both out naked!”

Kenma heard a faint ‘Fuck you’ from the room and Tetsurou yelled once more.

“We have a baby in the house I can’t believe you!!”

“A baby?” Kenma blurted out. He felt a purr against his leg and noticed Tetsurou’s kitten. He picked it up gently and kissed the kitten. “Hello Sweetums.”

He heard an audible gasp from Tetsurou who was now in front of Kenma. He plucked Sweetums from the shorter boy’s hands.

“Sweetums! Oh no, were you under the couch?” Tetsurou scrunched his face as he glanced at the guestroom once more. “How could you! Iwaizumi I thought  _you_ would be more sensible! Sweetums is probably scarred!” He then began to plant small kisses on the kitten and murmur apologies.

Kenma tried hard not to smile. Sweetums was the baby. Of course. Tetsurou was adorable, Kenma thought, making his stomach have butterflies. He wasn’t supposed to think that.

“I think she was in your room Kuroo.” Kenma offered as he let Sweetums sniff his hand before petting her.

“But she’s so pure…” Tetsurou huffed out as he sat on the sofa. He shifted to the side for Kenma, allowing the other to sit next to him. “Wanna hold her?”

Kenma nodded and the kitten was placed on his lap. She meowed and her attention was soon caught by Kenma’s button.

“Did you really ban swearing in your house?” Kenma asked as he stroked Sweetums behind the ear.

Tetsurou chuckled, “It’s a good way to combat unnecessary swearing. And she’s so pure.” He wiggled his finger which Sweetums pawed at.

“You really love her.” Kenma smiled. “Where did you get her from?”

“I found her in the dumpster in the rain. There was a dead cat besides it which I assumed was the mother. So I picked her up, took her to the vet. Got her cleaned up and vaccinated and now she’s here.” Tetsurou answered.

“You’re amazing.” Kenma admired as the kitten licked his finger.

Tetsurou blinked in surprise and then ruffled Kenma’s hair. “Thank you Kitten.”

Kenma raised his brow at the nickname and Tetsurou shrugged in response. “You said you didn’t hate it. And well…” He was cut off as his phone rung. Sighing, Tetsurou pulled out his phone and answered it.

“ _Kuroo Tetsurou!”_ A voice boomed from the other end of the line, loud enough for Kenma to jump at the sudden yell.

Tetsurou, however, seemed to be unfazed by the threatening voice. “Yo Daichi, ‘sup?”

“ _Why do I have a call from your apartment security about fans outside the building? And more importantly, why is the social media filled with your ‘secret date’?_ ”

Kenma felt his cheeks get warm as he heard Daichi. Tetsurou’s fans actually concluded that?

“I completely forgot about that. But…ah, Daichi, unlike your steamy relationship with Suga or Oikawa and his manager’s, I am surprisingly the purest vanilla of this industry.” He winked at Kenma who reflexively averted his gaze towards Sweetums.

“ _Don’t lie to me Kuroo._ ”

Tetsurou rubbed his temple with his free hand, “Look, remember Kozume Kenma?”

“ _Who?”_

“Oh God Daichi, the guy who I requested to do my makeup whenever possible?”

Kenma perked up at this. Tetsurou had requested specifically for him? Now their frequent clashes in work made sense to him. But why? His makeup skills were just mediocre and there were tons of makeup artists in Japan who were more qualified than him. What exactly made him stand out in Tetsurou’s eyes?

He heard a voice, resembling a lot like Shouyou’s in his mind:

_Or maybe Tetsu prefers your company._

He shut the voice away. That voice was trouble. Shouyou was trouble. Tetsurou was trouble. Everyone was trouble actually.

“ _Oh him. Why were you on a date with him?”_

Tetsurou seemed to redden at that. He cleared his throat and began to explain, “We were just having a friendly chat over coffee. I may have not disguised myself properly… but the point is, I’ll fix it okay? We just need an explanatory tweet right?”

“ _Don’t screw this up Kuroo.”_

Tetsurou hung up and threw his head back.

“Ah, so unlucky.” He muttered before he held his phone and typed furiously on his phone. He showed the screen to Kenma once he was done. “Hey this is fine right?”

Kenma read the text and frowned.

 

_“””Hey! Sorry I was busy ladies :* Just having an important talk with my makeup artist. Issues with makeup and all. Stay safe and have a nice sleep! ~~~*~””””_

 

“Really Kuroo? Issues with makeup?”

Tetsurou’s grin dropped and shook his head frantically. “No! It’s an excuse of course! I love your makeup skills! You’re really good with your hands! There’s nothing wrong with your makeup.”

Kenma nodded slowly, “And why did you request for me all the time? Did you think I wasn’t getting enough jobs?”

Tetsurou frowned. “No…I requested you because…uh… How do I put this…?” He scratched his cheek nervously.

 Kenma put Sweetums on the ground and stood up. “I should be going now.”

He was about to take his first step but a hand grabbed his and pulled him back on the couch. He looked back, stunned at Tetsurou, who also seemed wide eyed at his own actions.

“Look, my fans are still outside okay? I haven’t gotten a go ahead from the security yet. I know you don’t like talking unnecessarily and you don’t like attention from a group of people. Even if the situation is um,” Tetsurou glanced at the guestroom before looking at Kenma again, “awkward, I feel that it’s better that you stay over for tonight.”

“Awkward huh.” Kenma mumbled, the word sounding sour in his mouth.

“Look…” Tetsurou sighed, “I wanted you to do my makeup not out of pity okay? You’re a skilled artist and…”

The dyed blond gave him a blank stare. Tetsurou coughed.

“I like your makeup, truly. And I prefer your company over everyone.” Kenma could see Tetsurou’s ears getting red.

He weighed his options. It was either to stay over at Tetsurou’s place with his friends potentially making out in the next room with the weight of his supposedly crush mocking him. Or face Tetsurou’s fans who want to grab any sort of information related to the model and asking Kenma too personal questions and twisting his words.

Staying it was.

Kenma sighed. “Fine, I’ll stay over for tonight.”

Tetsurou got up and grinned. “You hungry? Didn’t even have proper coffee.”

“I wonder whose fault it was.” Kenma muttered, loud enough for Tetsurou to hear.

The taller of them ignored his jab, “Well I’m hungry, I had left marinated chicken before I left for work. In the mood for pasta?”

“I’ll help.” Kenma offered.

Tetsurou ruffled his hair playfully. “Thanks Kitten.”

* * *

 

“Look you take the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch.” Tetsurou said as he washed the last dish and Kenma placed the water bowl next to Sweetums’ food bowl.

“You have a king sized bed.” Kenma blurted out and inwardly cursed himself for continuing. “We could just share. It’s no big deal.”

He could feel Tetsurou’s stare at his back but he didn’t dare look. Tetsurou had read him perfectly up till now and Kenma had no plans of giving out any hints of him liking the model one bit.

“Alright. If you’re fine with it.”

Despite Tetsurou’s insistence, Kenma lied down on the bed in his own clothes. They were comfortable enough to sleep in and he did not want to have any thoughts of wearing Tetsurou’s clothes. He made sure he was on the far end of the bed.

Tetsurou had said something about slipping a note to inform his  _guests_ about the leftover pasta in the fridge.

“The best thing about this apartment is that the walls here are sound proof so we can sleep in peace.” He shuddered as he left the room.

Kenma was thankful for that. The last thing he wanted was to share a bed with his potential crush and hear moans from the next room. He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

 

He woke up and found himself curled against a sleeping Tetsurou. Kenma’s eyes fluttered opened at the realization and was horrified that somehow he had been  _clinging_ on to Tetsurou’s shirt. He quickly recoiled his hand and tried to shift away from the sleeping man without waking him up.

However the movement actually made Tetsurou stir in his sleep. Kenma froze in place, trying to duck his head.

“Mmm…Sweetums?” Kenma gulped as Tetsurou sleepily said his kitten’s name. “I’m sleepy…later…” His voice was deep and low and Kenma tried not to squeak.

He sounded  _hot_ with that raspy, deep voice _._

Oh no. He did not just think that. Nope. No.

To make matters worse (or as Shouyou would have referred to it as  _better_ ), Tetsurou ruffled Kenma’s hair and kissed it before saying a muffled “G’night”.

Kenma stayed in the same position for a while till he thought it was safe for him to move away. He tried to inch backwards but he realized he was at the end of the bed.  _His end._

It was actually Tetsurou who had come closer to Kenma…not the other way around.

Kenma tried not to groan. Just great. Splendid.

Hoping that Tetsurou would have as big of a shock as he had right now, Kenma shut his eyes irritably and let sleep envelope him.

 

 

He woke up to a lick on his face. Kenma’s eyes fluttered open and saw Sweetums before him. He sat up and yawned. Sweetums seemed to be more interested with the folds of the blanket as she jumped on the blanket. Kenma rubbed his eyes groggily. He got off the bed and opened the bedroom door.

Kenma was greeted with the smell of omelets and coffee.

“Look, I don’t care much about your sex life but  _please_ not in my apartment.” Tetsurou nagged at the man seated on the dining table.

“Kuro-chan, it was the best goodbye sex ever.” The brunette fluttered his lashes which caused a groan to escape Tetsurou’s lips.

“Ugh, too much information.”

Kenma assumed the brunette was Oikawa Tooru. His hair was messier and he seemed to have very apparent dark circles under his eyes. However, his mood was jolly. Tooru’s eyes scanned the apartment as he drank his coffee before he screamed.

Tetsurou swore and then started hitting himself for violating his own swear rule. Kenma flinched and stepped back. Tooru was gaping at him with wide eyes.

“Kuro-chan…who is that?”

Tetsurou looked up and beamed. “Kitten! You’re awake! Had a good sleep?”

Kenma subconsciously began to smooth out his hair. “Yeah.”

“Take a seat. You like omelet?” Tetsurou chirped and Kenma wished the other wasn’t so  _happy._

Tooru was still eyeing him from head to toe, not bothering to hide his facial expressions. Kenma silently took a seat beside Tooru and hoped Tetsurou would sit as well with them.

“Wait…messy hair, rumpled up shirt…Kuro-chan’s sudden happy mood…” Tooru gasped.

“It’s not what you think.”

“It’s not what you think!”

Tooru squinted at Tetsurou. “Really?”

Tetsurou placed a hot plate of omelet for Kenma on the table and whacked Tooru’s head.

“You and Iwaizumi were  _so_ busy last night and I had a guest over…where would I offer him to sleep?”

Tooru pouted. “But you both shared the room.”

“That we did.”

“Pudding-chan doesn’t seem so comfortable. You even called him a pet name!” Tooru’s arm was around Kenma’s shoulder and Kenma just wanted this to end so he could leave. 

Tetsurou sighed. “Drama Queen, just stop.”

To Kenma’s relief, Tooru had removed his arm and set his cup down. “Well, I’m packing up now.”

Tetsurou took the other seat beside Kenma and grinned. “Finally.”

“Thanks Kuro-chan.” Tooru pecked the other’s cheek before making his way to the guestroom.

“Ew! Who knows where those lips were last night! Oikawa!” Tetsurou scrunched his face in disgust as he wiped his cheek with his sleeve.

“Rude!”

 

Kenma silently ate his breakfast as Tetsurou turned his attention to him. “You okay?”

He felt long fingers smoothen his hair. Kenma nodded. His eyes scanned the apartment waiting for another man to appear next to Tooru.

“Iwaizumi left for his flight earlier.” Tetsurou offered. “I nearly missed him. At least he had the decency to be apologetic about it.”

“Oh.” Kenma lamely replied. “Why was he at your place anyways?”

Tetsurou leaned closer and his voice was hushed now, “Drama Queen gave Iwaizumi his apartment keys ever since they started going out. Now whenever they have a fight, he stays here.”

Kenma glanced at the guestroom. “Well it didn’t work last night.”

He heard a groan from his side. “Don’t rub it in. I’m more mortified.”

Kenma studied the model’s long bangs covering his eyes. He had a terrible bed head but today his hair seemed more…manageable? He brushed Tetsurou’s bangs away and the hair moved at will besides flipping back to its usual place.

Tetsurou’s eyes met his and Kenma froze. However the other bit on his lower lip and seemed to be thinking hard as he ran his hand through his own hair. “I wonder why…” He then snapped his fingers. “Oh right!” He exclaimed, “I didn’t use two pillows last night.”

“You didn’t?” Kenma didn’t quite understand but before he could ask more, the front door opened.

“Kuroo, are you ready yet?” A built man with short brown hair stepped in the apartment. He wore an annoyed expression as his eyes found Tetsurou and Kenma on the table.

“Hey Daichi!” Tetsurou waved his hand.

“You’re not ready.” Daichi slumped. He looked at Kenma and then back at Tetsurou. Before he could say something else another familiar voice cut in.

“Bro!” Koutarou popped up from behind Daichi. He soon found Kenma and his smile widened. “Just a friendly chat over coffee eh?”

Tetsurou shot up to his feet and Kenma found his empty plate far more interesting.

“Look, Bo, I’d explain the whole thing but I’m getting late. Right Daichi?” Tetsurou patted Koutarou’s shoulder and walked into his room.

Daichi sighed and took a seat on the sofa while Koutarou sat next to Kenma on the table.

“Kuroo won’t spill. Will you?” Koutarou waggled his ridiculous eyebrows.

“His fans chased us and I spent the night at his place.” Kenma replied.

“And they shared the bed!” Tooru chimed in as he stepped out of the guestroom wearing a hat and glasses, with a bag in his hands.

Daichi was shaking his head and Koutarou gaped. Kenma wanted to disappear.

“Is it true Kenma?” Koutarou asked, his eyes wide as saucers.

“We just slept. Literally. We’re just friends. We’re not interested in each other in that way.” Kenma felt his heart sinking as he tried to explain their situation.

Tooru clicked his tongue as he leaned against the couch. “Look Pudding-chan, this has been the first time I’ve seen Kuro-chan so happy.” He sighed, “It’s kind of sickening to see him so cheery, but you’re cute so it’ll do. I approve.”

“That’s not how it works Oikawa.” Daichi cut in.

“You don’t have the right to say anything Mr.-Manager-who-is-involved-with-an-idol.”

At this Daichi whipped his head around and grimaced. “How many people know about us?”

“Well it was just Kuroo, me and Oikawa at first. But then Iwa came…and Kenma!” Koutarou counted.

“Just great.”

“Alright, let’s go.” Tetsurou entered the lounge, his hair damp from the shower. He wore a light blue shirt and a grey cardigan with black harem pants. Daichi got up and muttered something about starting the car while Tooru eyed Tetsurou who was now standing beside Kenma’s seat. “We can drop you to your place if you like.” Tetsurou offered.

Kenma shook his head. “I can take the train back home. You’re getting late.”

Tetsurou smiled. “Then you can leave whenever you like. Bokuto is staying over.”

At the news of the hyper model staying, Kenma made a note to leave as soon as possible.

“You can drop me off Kuro-chan.” Tooru said and he walked out of the apartment without waiting for Tetsurou’s reply.

“I’m off Kitten.” Tetsurou then patted Koutarou’s shoulder. “Sweetums’ food is in the top right cupboard okay? Give her the dry food.”

“You got it!”

With that Tetsurou closed the door behind him and Koutarou’s attention was back at Kenma.

“Okay so Kenma-aaaaAAAA!!” Koutarou screamed as he pulled his legs up.

Surprised by the sudden yell, Kenma looked down and saw Sweetums. He looked back up at Koutarou who seemed very uncomfortable.

“Bokuto-san, could you be?”

“Look, it’s not about me being scared of cats okay?” Koutarou clarified, “I just…don’t like cats.”

Kenma nodded slowly. “So why did you accept to take care of her?”

Koutarou gaped at him. “It’s the Bro Code! Kuroo needed help so I’m here!”

Kenma felt bad for Koutarou. Actually, scratch that. He felt bad for  _Sweetums._  The poor kitten had to deal with such a loud and annoying human. He got up from his seat. “I’m going to take a shower.” Kenma picked up Sweetums and took the kitten in Tetsurou’s room.

 

 

He returned to havoc. Koutarou was on the sofa telling Sweetums to go away while the kitten seemed to try to jump on the sofa to get near to Koutarou. The whole situation seemed to be comical.

“You know…” Kenma trailed off as he picked the kitten up, “Why don’t you try to warm up to her. She’s not scary.”

Koutarou shook his head vigorously but Kenma was seated next to him and Sweetums gave a small mew.

“Fine.” Koutarou gave in.

“Hold out your hand.”

Koutarou did what he was told, his hand in front of Sweetums who peered at it curiously.

“I guess she’s okay…” Koutarou admitted.

Sweetums started to sniff his hand and at the slight touch Koutarou began to freak out.

“Kenma she’s touching me! What do I do?!”

“Calm down.” Kenma muttered but Koutarou was already flailing his arms and running towards the kitchen to wash his hands.

Not wanting to leave Sweetums behind but also wanting to go home, Kenma was torn. He could just take the kitten along with him but Tetsurou would worry to no end then.

“Have you taken care of Sweetums before?” Kenma asked.

“Yeah I did a few weeks back!”

“Then you can survive this without me.” Kenma muttered as he kissed the kitten before putting her on the ground. He grabbed his phone and opened the main door. “I’m leaving Bokuto-san.”

“Wait! I still have to ask you about Kur- SWEETUMS PLEASE DON’T BLOCK THE WAY!”

Kenma left the building glad to have avoided any conversation concerning Tetsurou.

 

 

* * *

 

The prep room was buzzing with people. Kenma had finished Kaori’s makeup and was sorting the shades of the base for Tetsurou. It was an end-of-the-year special shoot which was why six fairly known models were present. Kenma was glad his senior, Yaku Morisuke, was also present in the makeup department.

He yawned. Last night he had stayed over at Shouyou’s place and the topic had wound up again at  _Tetsu._ It was hard to shut him up, especially since he couldn’t play the ‘Kageyama’ card. Shouyou was a bit unhappy over the fact that his crush had gotten scouted to be a model and had left his job as a waiter in Karasuno Restaurant. Hence, he had let Shouyou tease him. It was hell, but it kept his best friend distracted and have a good time.

Kenma struggled with the makeup as Tetsurou wouldn’t stop talking to Koutarou.

“No, but the thing is, I’m hearing that designer Akaashi Keiji is planning to start his own collection. I’ve liked his works under other brand names but I’m really hoping Daichi gets a call from him for me.” Koutarou blabbered on while Tetsurou nodded along with encouraging words.

 _Keiji was starting a new collection?_  Kenma thought of talking to the designer again. He was one of the only designers Kenma actually enjoyed working with. However, with Tetsurou distracted, Kenma couldn’t do anything.

“Shut up Tetsu.” Kenma scolded, annoyed and tired.

For some reason Tetsurou and Koutarou had both ceased their conversation and Kenma was thankful for that.

 

 

“So he called you  _Tetsu,_ no big deal.” Koutarou slapped Tetsurou’s back as they waited to be called on the set up.

Tetsurou gave him a worried look. “No, you don’t understand. I really need to know why he called me that nickname.”

“You call him Kitten, and he decided to call you Tetsu. No problem!”

“Bro, remember I said I liked his company and that he was different?” Tetsurou mumbled.

“Yeah?”

“Well, remember a few weeks back when Kenma stayed over?”

Koutarou was now excited. He would finally know what  _really_ happened that night. “Yeah?”

Tetsurou sighed. “So I woke up, nothing happened by the way, and I was like really close to Kenma.”

Koutarou could barely contain his excitement. “And then?”

“And so I freaked out like, why are we lying so close together?” Tetsurou tried to keep himself from rubbing his face. “And I got up and well, I was the one who decided to cuddle up next to him in my sleep. Thank goodness Kenma was asleep.”

“And?”

Tetsurou cracked a smile, “He looked really nice. Like unreal? He was curled up, small and all. And he looked so cute like I really just wanted to lie back down and sleep next to him? And that’s when I thought  _shit, he’s cute and I’m gay.”_

Koutarou was jumping in his place, and shaking Tetsurou by the shoulder. “Now I know why you’re blushing! You want to know how Kenma feels about you!”

“I’m blushing?” Tetsurou frowned. “Am I that obvious?”

“Duh. Drama Queen figured you out that morning.” Koutarou showed his tongue and Tetsurou scowled.

“I don’t blush Bo.”

“Why are you lying to me bro? I’m hurt.”

 

 

Something was definitely wrong. Kenma could easily see that Tetsurou was not in his usual zone. He was tripping on the set and apologizing. He kept getting the poses wrong.

“He’s so terrible today.” Koutarou commented.

“Yeah.” Kenma agreed. This was not the usual Tetsurou at work.

“Well, I guess I know that  _Tetsu_ is very effective.” Koutarou laughed loudly when Tetsurou was scolded by the photographer for phasing out.

Kenma froze.  _Tetsu?_

“Did…I say that out loud?” Kenma asked slowly and cautiously.

“Yup!” Came the cheerful response from Koutarou.

Oh no. Feeling his insides twist, Kenma stepped away from Koutarou. He glanced at the set up and his eyes met Tetsurou’s. Swallowing, he tore his gaze away and walked briskly towards Morisuke.

“Yaku.”

Morisuke looked up from the magazine he was reading.

“Can you…can you cover up for me please? I don’t think we’ll need any touch ups and something has come up…I’ll owe you one.” Kenma hated how he sounded desperate and awkward.

However Morisuke nodded and gave him a concerned look.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this. No need to owe me. Do you need any help though?”

Kenma shook his head. “I’m fine, it’s just…something came up.”

“Well, alright. But I’m all ears for your troubles. You know that right?”

Kenma nodded and mumbled a thank you before grabbing his jacket and leaving the building.

 

 

“No Kuroo-san. That is not the look I want.” The photographer shook his head.

Koutarou knew his friend was in trouble. It was amusing at first but now Daichi was getting worried as well and when Daichi got worried…it was not a pretty scene.

“I think Kuroo has a fever!” Koutarou declared. “I mean…” He stepped into the setup and touched Tetsurou’s forehead. “Yup, you’re hot. Look wise and in this case, health wise.”

He earned a few groans from the team and the other models but Tetsurou got the hint.

“I was feeling a bit under the weather.”

“But you were fine in the morning.” Daichi accused.

“Psst guys.” Koutarou whispered to Kaori and whichever model was present on the set. “Need help.”

“I think he might have one.” Kaori said, “He does look kind of red.”

“And I don’t want to risk my own health.” Another voice piped in, belonging to a tall blond. “It’s better if he takes an off.”

“Tsukki!” Both Tetsurou and Koutarou clutched their shirts pretending to be moved. The model, Tsukishima Kei, turned his head away.

“Fine. Kuroo-san, you may leave.” The designer sighed and Tetsurou bowed before heading back to the dressing room to change.

 

 

Kenma was now seated on Shouyou’s couch. The red-head was fast asleep since he didn’t get much sleep either last night and his shift was an evening one. He was absentmindedly skipping the channels on the television when his phone buzzed. He checked the messages to find Tetsurou had texted him.

**Tetsu: Hey, can we talk?**

Not wanting to act weird, Kenma decided to reply. He had to. If not now then later.

**KK: About?**

Tetsurou’s reply came instantly.

**Tetsu: You left really early.**

**KK: Shouyou wasn’t feeling well.**

**KK: And I was worried.**

**Tetsu: Oh. What happened?**

**KK: It’s personal.**

Kenma had no excuses now. He was finding that his texts were actually making the situation worse.

**KK: What did you want to talk about?**

**Tetsu: I need to see you face to face for that. Can I come over?**

**Tetsu: Or whenever your friend gets better.**

**KK: He’s asleep. You can come over. It’s XXX complex, near the studio.**

**Tetsu: Oh it’s right across me rn.**

Kenma took in a deep breath. Inviting Tetsurou at Shouyou’s house was a bad idea. If Shouyou got up, it was trouble. So he wore his jacket and left the apartment, locking the door behind him.

He started climbing down the stairs and before he knew it, Tetsurou was standing before him on the stair case as well, out of breath. His beanie was in his hands and he took off those ridiculously large sunglasses.

They stared at each other for a long while before Tetsurou straightened up.

“So…”

“So.”

They both stopped and Kenma gestured Tetsurou to speak first.

Tetsurou sighed. “Okay…um Kenma… I need to let you know something. Remember when I said I enjoy your company?”

Kenma nodded slowly.

“Well, I’m not lying. One bit. I like being by your side and texting you is a lot of fun. You’re blunt but that’s your quirk. I enjoy our conversations a lot…” He scratched his cheek nervously, “You’re also very cute. And well… I was wondering why you called me Tetsu.” He quickly held out his hands in resignation, “Not that I mind it! But it’s got me wondering about what you think of me.”

Kenma felt his mouth run dry. “You still haven’t exactly told me how you felt about me.”

Tetsurou blinked before letting out a dry laugh. “Oh right. Right.” He looked up at Kenma and smiled. Kenma felt his heart beat faster. Was Tetsurou being  _shy?_

“Kenma, I like you. As in I want to spend a lot more time with you, go out on dates with you and hug you…and…” He began to turn red and Kenma found it adorable.

“Kuroo…" Tetsurou's gaze was on him and for a second Kenma felt like a deer in the headlights. He had to get this out of his system now. So he continued. "It’s true that I may have a crush on you…and that I used  _Tetsu_ as a code word with my best friend when talking about you...” Kenma trailed off. He couldn’t say it all. However as he glanced at Tetsurou, he was smiling at him.

“So…are we?”

Kenma nodded. “I guess.”

Tetsurou grinned sheepishly. “Well, I never thought I would confess to you on a staircase. Really interesting isn’t it?”

“Especially since it’s perfect for a kiss.” Kenma mumbled, feeling blood rush up to his face.

_He did not just say that._

Tetsurou climbed up a few more steps till he was on a lower step, but now closer and still a bit taller than Kenma.

“I didn’t hear that…did you say something Kitten?”

“I said…This setting is perfect for a kiss.” Kenma repeated, more loudly this time.

Tetsurou seemed to be surprised and he looked away for a second before turning his attention back to Kenma.

“Can I…May I kiss you then?”

Kenma gave him a small smile. “Yes.”

Tetsurou leaned in and let his lips graze Kenma’s before pulling away slowly. His actions screamed that he was actually nervous. Instead Kenma cupped the taller man’s face and pulled him for a proper kiss. His hand rested on the railing found Tetsurou’s and their fingers entwined while Tetsurou’s other hand was lost in Kenma’s hair. They shared short sweet kisses and as they pulled away, Tetsurou smirked.

“You know…” Tetsurou kissed the corner of Kenma’s mouth, “Your kisses remind me of another who I love dearly.”

Kenma felt a sense of dread envelope him as the now pleasant atmosphere seemed ruined by Tetsurou’s words. He loved someone else? Was he just using Kenma as a time pass? Were all the rumors about him being a playboy true?

Before Kenma could ask who, Tetsurou came in close, and Kenma could feel his insides twist once more.

“Sweetums. Your kisses remind me of Sweetums’.”

Kenma groaned and pulled away. He whacked Tetsurou on the head before climbing down the stairs.

“Wait! I was joking!” Tetsurou called out as he followed the dyed blond. “What about your friend?”

“He’ll be fine.” Kenma huffed out and Tetsurou grabbed his hand.

“I still have to treat you to a proper coffee date.”

Kenma raised his brow, “I hope you can disguise well this time.”

Tetsurou guffawed loudly, causing Kenma to shake his head in exasperation, while the model put on his beanie and ridiculously large sunglasses. “Shall we go?”

* * *

 

“So wait you have more colors?” Tetsurou asked while Kenma applied a thin line of eyeliner.

“Red, dark blue, purple and orange. Green happens to be my favourite.” Kenma replied.

Tetsurou opened his eyes slowly. “I want to see you wear every color.”

Kenma hummed and brushed his thumb over Tetsurou’s lips making the other still in his seat.

“We could go to my place after this.” He offered and he applied a light coat of lipstick on the model’s lips. “Done.”

Tetsurou shook his head. “I think I have some lipstick on my teeth. Check?”

Kenma leaned closer to check only to find himself pulled in for a quick kiss. He quickly jumped back, eyes darting to and fro for anyone who might have seen them. Thankfully there was no one in sight. Tetsurou grinned like an idiot as he left the seat to make his way to the set.

Kenma’s phone buzzed and saw Koutarou’s text.

**BK: please tell me u are coming early SWEETUMS WON’T LEAVE ME**

“Kuroo.” Kenma called out which made the other halt in place.

“Hmm?”

Kenma pulled on his sleeve causing Tetsurou to bend down.

“Text Bokuto-san that you’ll be staying over at my place. Okay  _Tetsu_?”

 

The photoshoot was a disaster.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ](https://www.akaashiikeiijis.tumblr.com)   
>  [ Twitter ](https://www.twitter.com/bokukoutarou)


End file.
